The Meeting
by handlaren123
Summary: Parts of the Omaticaya tribe meet up with another tribe to make both stronger. Jake spends the nights with his mate and the other tribe leader. A pornographic parody lacking any canon information. Rated M for mature.
1. Chapter 1

1/3

Jakes watched the horizon, he looked for any signs of movement in the dusk. A year had gone since they got their child, a girl that shared name with Neytiris sister.

Unfortunatly the Omaticaya took some heavy blows when they fought the RDA. The tribe was reduced to half it's size. The problem with that was that it could lead to inbreeding. Jake did not want the tribe to become weak. But the Na'vi had endured catastrophes before, they knew how to work between tribes so both benefited from it.

Jake was glad the different tribes in the area around the Omaticaya was friendly. He had sent some of his scouts to the _Icran _people, the closest tribe. They got hit hard during the final battle and was in a similar situation. There they had made a deal, members of the two tribes would meet on neutral ground and mate, or at least produce children. That way both became stronger and the bond between them tighter.

Neytiri hade told him that such a happening was very rare. The last time was when her grandparents where young. She also told him they both had a special duty as leaders. They needed to have sex with the other clan-leaders. That would normally mean all four would spend the night togheter. But since the leader of the _Icran_ people was an unmated female Jake had two young Na'vi women to satisfy. He had asked Neytiri if she was ok with him having sex with another woman and she had nothing against it, after all she was still involved.

Suddenly Jake felt someone touch his back, he turned and saw his mate. 'Hi, they should come any minute now' he said. Neytiri smiled 'you seem uneasy. What's the matter?' She started to caress his body.

'I don't know, I should be happy that I has to spend the following nights with two women. But it feels wrong, i'm mated with you, is it really ok to have sex with other women?' He asked.

Neytiri nodded her head 'yes, whe are mated for life. But your are not going to mate with Tanhi'.

'No, I don't even think I can. It's just that most human women don't like their mates to be with other women' Jake said and cupped Neytiris head in his hands. 'I'm not human. Tanhi is not human. You are not human' she answered. 'Stop thinking about humans, they are gone. You are one of the people now' continued the huntress. Jake smiled 'you know, I would love to see that nice mouth of yours do some work. We have time before the others arrive' he said and forced his thumbs inside Neytiris mouth. They were pretty secluded and Jake was sure nobody would walk in on them. Their daughter was with her grandmother at the new hometree and the tribe-members that followed Jake and Neytiri to the meeting place respected their privacy.

Neytiri went down on her knees and looked up at her mate 'like this?' She asked. Jake nodded 'just like that Neytiri, just like that'. His mate began to remove the loincloth and Jake layed his hand on the back of her head.

Neytiri was good at giving head, she was good at most things Jake came up with. He had asked how she could be experienced and she answered that she had watched other tribe members and talked to older women how to satisfy her mate. Jake was glad she was so curious about sex.

When Neytiri got his loincloth off she took his penis in her hand and massaged it. Jake quickly became hard. Neytiri liked the length of his manhood, it was long enough to get into her womb, but not so it actually started to hurt. The width was similar, barely small enough to fit her womanhood, but wide enough to pleasure her.

Neytiri kissed the tip of his erected manhood and felt his hand push her towards the member. She took the entire tip inside her mouth and started to suck. Jake looked down at the huntress sucking him off and started to play with her left ear. Neytiri took that as a sign to go deeper and took half his rod in her mouth. She dreanched it in her salivia and worked the tip with her toung.

Jake groaned and pushed her deeper against his manhood 'show me what you got Neytiri. Deeper'.

Neytiri did as her mate commanded and went a bit deeper. Still making sure the rest was wet and hard.

'Take all of it, I know you can' Jake said. Neytiri looked up on him and shook her head. The other times she had tried it ended with her gagging on it and biting Jake. 'Yes, try. And don't use your teeth' he said and started to slowly push his manhood deeper inside her mouth. Neytiri diden't put up any resistance. She closed her eyes and pulled her head up so the large rod could go down her troath. She sucked harder when she it went down and Jake could see his member push on the inside of her troath. Neytiri made some muffeled sounds when the last part entered her but keept sucking. Jake put both his hands on the back of Neytiris head and keept her head in just the right place. 'Oh go... Eywa. You sure know how to make a man happy. Better fill that cute mouth with cum' he said with closed eyes.

Neytiri pulled out and took some deep breaths, Jakes manhood was covered in saliva. She started to jerk the wet penis and lick up the pre-cum dripping from it. Jake was close to cumming and wanted to do it inside his mate. Neytiri diden't have time to wash herself if he spread his seed on her face.

Neytiri sensed that her mate was cumming any second and closed her mouth around his rod. She began to suck it and soon felt it trobbing inside her mouth.

Jake groaned and came with full force. Neytiri got her mouth filled with the salty substance and swallowed most of it. She pulled her head back and allowed the last cum to drip out. Jake, however was not finished. He had another load incoming. Neytiri sat on her knees with her head down to spit out the last seed. Jake pushed her on her back and emptied the second load on her half-covered breasts. She looked surprised but happy and pulled him on top of her. 'You are a good mate. Eywa really blessed me when she gave me you' Neytiri said.

Jake kissed her and tasted his own cum in the process. They were quiet for some minutes and just took in each others smells. 'I hope Tanhi is as impressed as you' Jake suddenly said. 'If I remember right she was painted red, well parts of her was painted red'. Neytiri nodded 'she is a strong warrior. The _Icran _people always makes sure their leaders are strong. The paint makes her stronger'.

'How come their leader is female? All other tribes around here have male leaders' Jake asked and removed a bit of cum from Neytiris chin. 'They have always had a female leader. Ever since they split off with another tribe that is sadly not in existance anymore' she answered, Neytiri knew the lore of the different tribes that was close to the Omaticaya.

'I hope she's ready to go. You Na'vi girls seem to be created for sex. At least our omaticayan. You think it will go well?' Jake said and started to massage the tip of Neytiris tail. 'Many children will be made today. I heard from our scouts that the_ Icran _people have few males and many females. We have many males and few females' she said and purred.

'Perfect, I think Tanhi will be pleasantly surprised to the things I will do to her, and you' Jake said with a grin. Neytiri looked curiusly at him 'what do you plan to do? Human things?' She asked. Jake nodded 'you are one intelligent tribal. I want to make sure you two doesen't leave bed for three days'.

'Bed? What are you talking about? And we still need to eat, sleep and listen to our bodies' Neytiri said. 'Thats right, we don't have beds. I mean the place we mate. Here. You can do all that here, right Neytiri?' She nodded 'yes, you made me curious about what you are going to do'. 'You will see, my mate. You will see and you will love it'.


	2. Chapter 2

2/3

Neytiri quickly washed her mouth and chest and after that she was ready to go. The _Icran _people were late, Jake had expected them to be there by noon. But since Na'vi don't have clocks he understood if they wasen't on time.

He still needed some time to prepare for the nights and knew what was going to keep the two Na'vi in bed. Jake had no idea what kind of things Tanhi liked, but guessed she diden't have to advanced fetishes. Na'vi seemed to lack the very specific fetishes humans had developed. Jake was glad for that, he still cringed when he remembered things he had seen on the internet.

Jake and Neytiri had found a great place to mate, it was a warm cave with a hot spring at one end. The couple had dragged in two soft beds made out of different plants so all three of them would fit without trouble. The best part however was the great scenic view on one side of the cave. Since it was above ground-level and was open on one side the inhabitants could see several kilometers without the risk of somebody looking in.

Jake enjoyed that when he walked around naked after a quick bath. The Omaticayan leader wore a lot of clothes for a Na'vi. The most annoying was the corset-like thing many male omaticayans wore.

Jake saw his partner look at him with a naughty smile. She was used to see almost naked men every day, but not to actually take a good look at the manhood. Jake smiled back at her and continued his way to a small bag made out of hides. Inside the bag he stored his secret weapon. He picked up a bottle with a clear fluid. It was human made aphrodisiacs, but they were made from plants native to Pandora and tailored for Na'vi. More specifically female Na'vi. Jake had planned to use them on Neytiri but now he got two females.

He planned to plant it in the water they were going to drink when they ate. Then after the food Neytiri and Tanhi would be lubricated and eager to get going. Since the aphrodisiac lacked taste the women would never know Jake would continue to give them some of it every night. Sure it wasen't fair play. But Jake did not really care about morals when he was hours from fucking two well-trained and wild Na'vi women. After all, the aphrodisiacs diden't hurt them.

'I have to do some things Neytiri. If Tanhi arrive i'm sure you can take care of it' he said and stood up. Neytiri washed her hair in the hot spring (she did have time to wash herself after all) and diden't see when Jake took the aphrodisiacs. 'I think you're hotter with your braids. You should keep them' Jake said while he put on his loincloth. Neytiri had her back against him 'I still want to be clean my Jake' she said and untangled a braid.

He nodded, Na'vi were suprisingly thoroughly with personal hygiene.

Jake walked out of their cave and went down to the field the tribe had tranformed to a common area. Jake quickly located the cooking and food preperation area and started to go there. Many of the men and women he passed greeted him. They looked happy and well-fed, something that showed Jake he did his job right. 'Hi Tsme, looking forward to bag a icran woman?' Jake joked when he passed a man sitting by a campfire. The hunter smiled back at him 'yes Jakesully, don't worry. Good luck to you too'.

Jake continued to walk towards the food preperation and tried to find the container with water. He quickly located it, it was large and made out of plant material. Jake walked up to the container and opened the lid. The only other person close to him was a young woman preparing the food. He was about to pour the liquid when he stopped. There was bound to be collateral damage if everybody would drink from the same source. He hesitated for a minute but because everyone would be having sex anyway the aphrodisiacs would not be noticed. Then I poured down half the bottle in the water. Nobody had noticed him, not even the woman sitting right next to him. Jake looked at her, he was in the mood for some practical joking. 'Ftawnay, do you think this water tastes weird?' He asked.

The Na'i woman looked up on her leader and then stood up 'It should be ok' she said and took up some water in her hand. She drank it 'yes, it tastes normal'.

Jake looked at her with a surprised look 'really? I was sure something tasted off' he said and drank some of it. Ftawnay drank some more but could of course not taste anything but water.

'ha, my bad. Well I won't disturb you more' Jake said and walked away from the woman. He still wanted to see if it worked and sat down.

At first Ftawnay diden't seem to notice the aphrodisiacs. But after ten minutes Jake saw that she started to turn and rub her tights together. She then tensed up and took a deep breath, as to steel herself to the sudden need. It diden't go to well, Jake saw how her loincloth became damp and she started to sweat. But she was a warrior, for fifteen minutes she fought the drug-enhanced lust. She whimpered and gasped several times during those minutes and Jake wondered if she came. At last she couldn't hold it anymore. Ftawnay stood up and quickly walked out in the forest. Jake decided to follow her.

He sneaked trough the forest and saw the huntress laying on the ground with her fingers deep inside her womanhood. Jake squatted and watched as the young woman pleasured herself, he noticed he was fully erect and played with the tought of helping Ftawney out. But giving two womans his seed was enough for one day.

Ftawney started to play with her nipples wich was hard as pebbels. She moaned as her thumb touched the swollen clit. She wasen't far from orgasming, but she felt like she needed to orgasm at least three times before she was satisfied. She keept toutching her clit and started to breath intermittently. Closing her eyes and screaming when she came. Jake watched in amazement the effects of the aphrodisicacs. Neytiri and Tanhi would beg him to fuck them senseless. And he would probably lay in bed for a week to recover.

Ftawney was not finished after the first orgasm, she keept going and now entered her womanhood in small bursts. She was unable to even form a tought, her mind was filled with lust. Slightest touch of her clit was enough to give her a fuzzy feeling in her entire body. She came a second time and felt her womanhood contract around her hand. She loudly praised _Ewya _for giving her this pleasure. Ftawney suddenly got an idea. She moved her tail to her womanhood and slided the tip over her labia. It felt good and she pressed the tip inside her. This felt different from her hand. The fur on the tip of her tail tickeled her and made her gasp. She had a long tail and it was thick enough to feel like a penis. She closed her eyes and arched her back when she went deeper inside herself. For a woman that never had sex it felt amazing. She keept going until the tip hit a wall, her womb. She moved the tip around in there and was close to coming. Ftawney wanted to see how much tail fitted inside her. It should be much since a baby would grow inside. Moving her tail inside herself made her squirm and just when she had taken her entire tail inside her womb she shook and came. Her tail filled her womanhood so the squirt soaked it. Ftawney laid there on the forest floor with a bulge on her stomach, soaked tail and racing heart. She was to tired to move and just closed her eyes.

Jake diden't know what to say. He came himself when the young woman began using her tail. That was the hottest thing he seen a Na'vi do. Now she seemed to sleep and he stood up. He had to convince Neytiri to use her tail more.


	3. Chapter 3

3/4

Jake made it back to the camping ground about the same time several Icrans was seen coming in for landing. He found his mate, Neytiri actually had her hair braided and togheter they walked out on the large field next to the camp. It was around fourty icrans coming in for landing, an impressive scene.

The largest animal touched down close to Jake and Neytiri and a woman jumped off. Jake took a good look at the woman he assumed was Tanhi. She was a beuty, not in the same tender way as Neytiri. But she had intelligent yellow eyes, a well built body and moved with authority.

'Welcome, how was the trip?' Jake asked when the other tribe leader had walked up to them.

Tanhi watched the man in front of her closely, exept the fact that he was abnormally large and had five digits he diden't look bad. 'It was good, I certainly hope this meeting will bring strenght to our tribes' she said.

'We have prepared food, you must be hungry after your trip' Jake said. Hoping to put his plan in motion. Neytiri turned towards him 'it's actally not done yet. But we can show you around Tanhi' she said and turned to the other woman. The Icran tribe leader agreed and they started to walk around in the camp. They showed her were they was going to eat, where they cooked the food and most importantly where they would be spending their nights. Tanhi inspected the room for quite some time, she seemed to be a careful woman. Making sure everything was right. A important trait for a leader.

'So, are you hoping for many children after this?' Jake asked, mostly to get a conversation going. He got the impression Neytiri and Tanhi diden't get along.

The tribe leader watched him 'I hope Eywa bless our women with children. Many died during the battle' she said.

'Do not worry, Eywa looks to the balance of life. She understands we have it hard' Neytiri answared. The other woman nodded 'I see'. Suddenly, another Na'vi entered the room. 'The meal is ready' he said quickly before leaving again. Jake turned to the two females 'so, shall we eat?' He asked.

Jake watched with amusement as the women he was about to fuck drank the water without tasting anything weird. After fifteen minutes they both started to squirm and Neytiri rubbed her tights slowly against eachother. Tanhi seemed to be able to control herself better. She stopped moving long before Neytiri, but Jake saw that her eyes were filled with lust.

'Is something wrong?' The former human asked. Both women looked at him with predatory gazes 'no, it's alright' Neytiri lied. Tanhi agreed 'I can't complain. You have good food'.

Jake almost coulden't contain his smile when he saw the looks he got. These two women just went primal. Jake assumed the aphrodisiacs worked better than average on these two.

Neytiris and Tanhis needs got progressivly stronger as the dinner went longer into the night. Neytiri resisted the urge to tackle her mate and fucking him in front of everyone several times. It wasen't easier for Tanhi, her loincloth started to get damp and she hoped nobody saw it. Thankfully she would have a man to satisfy herself on. Even if she had to share him with another woman. Jake could sense their sexual need. So long everything went according to plan. And soon he would retire with the both women. But they could hold out a little longer.

Maybe ten minutes later Jake could see Neytiris loincloth had a big dark spot on it. He decided it was enough. He woulden't torture the poor womens more. 'What do you say, shall we retire?' He whispered in Neytiris ear. She looked at him with her big golden eyes 'yes, please Jake' she begged. 'You alright with that too Tanhi?' He asked the other tribeleader. She just nodded and all three stood up. That was a sign for the other it they could start to have sex with the partners they had chosen during the day.

When they walked into the cave Jake took the liberty of putting his hands between the both womens thighs. They both made surprised noises but diden't complain. Jake felt his hands get dreanched in their vaginal fluids. He pulled the both women closer to him and put a finger in their womanhoods. Both of them moaned and squirmed as their fluids soaked their loincloths and went down their legs. Netiher of them had been this wet before, but they assumed it was Eywas work and diden't really dislike it.

When they were close to the bed Neytiri and Tanhi layed down vertical across it. They both spread their legs so Jake could continue his treatment. The omaticayan leader was more than happy to please the both women. He began with ripping of their wet loincloths and then he inserted one finger inside of them, just to see how tight it was. Jake was happily surprised when he found out Tanhi was just as well-trained as Neytiri. He started to use two of his fingers and then it started to get really tight. Judging from the both womens moans he did a good job and went a bit deeper. Neytiri started to fondle her breasts and slightly arched her back. She had no idea what came over her when they ate, but it felt really good now.

Tanhi watched the other woman and looked down on her own breasts, she diden't wear necklaces, but instead she had a number of slings across her breasts. Her erect nipples now poked out betwheen them. She moved the slings apart and massaged her breasts.

Jake felt is was time to open their tight womanhoods as much as possible. He exited them, whitch made both of them look irritated at him. 'Don't worry my huntresses. I won't stop' he said when he saw that. Then he entered them with three fingers, Tanhi made a quiet hiss and Neytiri could not hold back a short scream. Despite the initial pain it started to feel good once Jake came in a bit. He digged around in there and rubbed their clits with his thumbs. He could see it had effect almost instantly. The two Na'vi women squirmed and breathed faster. Especially Tanhi seemed to have the time of her life, she arched her back and had her eyes shut close. She groaned and suddenly she opened her eyes wide and screamed of joy. Jake felt his fingers get wet and pulled out. Tanhi collapsed on the bed and more fluid dripped out of her womanhood. She breathed heavy and closed her eyes again.

Jake turned his attention to his mate that also was close to coming. He put his hand under her body and lifted her a bit. Then he bent forward and kissed her, at the same time she came and her body shook. Jake let her down on the bad again and stood up. The both women looked exhausted but happy. 'You two ready for some more? You know we just started' Jake said and smiled at them. Na'vi women were used to hunting and gathering for at least eight hours, they did not get tired. Neytiri looked back 'come here, I think we can give you something' she answered and pulled her mate down on the bed. She backed so her head was in the same height as his manhood and started to untie his loincloth. Tanhi understood what was going on and helped the other woman.

Jake was already fully erect when they exposed his manhood. Neytiri let her hand slide along the rod and Tanhi started to massage his balls. Jake just put his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, he really diden't deserve this.

It diden't take long before Neytiri started to lick the large member. She let her tongue slowly go along the blue skin and kissed his purple tip. Tanhi started to suck on Jakes balls and he laid his hands on the two womens heads. As his groans got higher Neytiri went slower and slower, mostly to annoy his mate. She loved when he wanted payback and fucked her harder than usual. Tanhi felt she was done with prepairing his seed and moved on to copying Neytiris movements. With two women licking his manhood Jake felt he was in heaven, or whatever state of pure bliss the Na'vi had.

He looked at them licking with their eyes closed, they already made it wet and seemed to love the taste. Both Neytiri and Tanhi started to lick from the base up and met eachother at the top. They kissed and then immediately recoiled. Jake thought it was hot, but the both women looked mortified. 'I-I diden't mean to' Neytiri said. Tanhi shook her head 'me neither'. An awkward silence followed. 'Neytiri, Tanhi. It's nothing, you just got carried away. I was actually going to ask if you two could have sex. But I guess you are not interested. Come here' Jake said.

The two Na'vi looked at him and then crawled up to him and laid down on each side. 'Get over it, it was an accident. Try again' he said with his mouth in Neytiris hair.

She nodded and slided down to his manhood again, Tanhi followed her lead and soon they both licked and massaged his rod. Jake felt he was close to cumming and cleanched his fists. The both women understood it was time and started to jerk the member to help him. With their help it diden't take long before Jake came right in their faces. He gave them his entire load and smiled when he saw the results. Neytiri and Tanhi were covered in the white stuff, they slowly sucked the last cum off his manhood.

He pulled up Tanhis face and smiled wide when he saw his seed all over her nose, chin and cheeks 'you are blessed Jake' she said and licked up some cum. Jake agreed 'yes, bedding you two sure means i'm blessed'. Tanhi smiled, she meant his large manhood, it was larger than most other she had seen. Neytiri crawled up to Jake and lied down next to him, Tanhi followed her lead. Jake took his arms around them and pressed the huntress and the tribe leader against his body. He closed his eyes and felt their heart-rhythm. He started to caress their well-trained bodies and went down to their asses, squeezing them. Tanhi answered with climbing up on him and squatting over his manhood.

'You want it that bad, don't you?' Jake asked and laid his hands on her hips. Tanhi nodded and placed his rod right under her womanhood. Neytiri was somewhat left out and went to wash her face. Jake slowly lowered the other tribe-leader and heard a whimper when he started to force his way through her labia. He keept going and Tanhi started to moan and clench her hands around his arms. 'I get the impression you never done this before.' Jake said and forced himself further down her tunnel. Tanhi looked at him 'no, I have more important things to think about' she said and groaned.

Finally Jake was completely inside of her. It seemed like her womanhood had the same proportions as the rest of her body. Because Jake was pretty sure he could feel the far end of her womb with the tip. Tanhi looked at him with a mix of pain and awe, he keept his manhood deep inside of her for a moment to accustom her with the size and then pulled out. Tanhi gasped when her womanhood retracted again. Jake diden't go all they way out, he keept her labia forced so he could push down in her again.

Neytiri came back with newly washed face and sat downnext to them 'what should I do with you?' Jake asked. Neytiri diden't answere but climbed on top of him with her ass over his face and head down with Tanhi. Jake understood what she wanted and kissed her womanhood while entering Tanhi. All three got what they wanted as Jake picked up speed and started to fuck Tanhi and licked Neytiris womanhood.

Tanhi felt her small breasts bob as Jake fucked her quicker and quicker. I hurt a bit, but she could take it. As she came closer to orgasm the pain faded and she could only think about the pleasure. Jake could barely hold himself from filling up Tanhis womb with his seed, he fought on and gave the young leader a good ride. He loved how she moaned and gasped when he picked up speed and went deeper inside. He moved his hands from her hips down to her round ass. She really deserved to be fucked hard.

Neytiri diden't have it to bad either, Jake was good at licking her and that lead to her screaming of pleasure every time he touched her clit. Neytiri squatted over him. She breathed heavily and if Jake played his cards right, all three of them would come at the same time.

After fifteen minutes of intens lovemaking Jake felt he was very close to cumming. He started to lick Neytiris clit whitch made her moan high, she would orgasm any second. Jake started to give Tanhi everything he got and felt her heart race. Both of the women started to moan high and as Jake came and filled up the other clanleader, they both orgasmed and inside Tanhi her fluids mixed with Jakes, she collapsed on top of him. It wasen't worse for Neytiri, she managed to point her womanhood down towards Jakes body before she squirted. After that she curled up besides him and nudged him a bit. Jake smiled and layed Tanhi on the other side of him. They were all three exhausted and needed sleep. 'We continue tomorrow my huntresses' Jake whispered and caressed their bodies. He got some sleepy mumblings back.


	4. Chapter 4

4/4

Jake woke up some hours later when Neytiri rolled up on him. She still had her eyes closed but rubbed her cheek against his chest. 'Neytiri, you awake?' He whispered in her ear. He got no response but he suspected she faked it. Na'vi slept extremely lightly, almost any sound could wake them.

Jake got a idea that could make her wake up, he grabbed her ass and moved her up a bit. Then he took his manhood and rammed it inside his mate. Neytiri screamed and looked at Jake with her eyes wide open. She hissed at her laughing mate but could not stay angry for long. She wanted him inside her after all.

'That woke you up. Do you want me to take you?' Jake said and looked at his mate. She smiled at him 'of course'. Jake wrapped his arms around her and stood up, Neytiri was used to that by now. He liked to make love standing or with her against a tree or on a stone, and she had nothing against it. Jake put his mate on her back and she put her legs around his neck 'prepare to get rammed my little vixen' he said and began to slowly enter her.

Tanhi had woken up by now and watched the couple, she was left out so she took her hand and put it inside her womanhood. After what Jake had done it didn't feel as good, but she still felt her lust and had to satisfy it. While Tanhi massaged her clit Jake went deeper inside Neytiri, she moaned loudly and looked at her mate with her large golden eyes 'deeper my Jake!'

The tribe-leader could not refuse her that, he went all the way inside her womb and angled himself so he touched her clit. Neytiri gasped and closed her eyes, she was moments from orgasm. Jake felt that and bent over her, he took her hands and suppressed them. Quickly fucking her tight womanhood. Neytiri soon breathed in bursts and suddenly came with full force. Jake kissed her, keeping her from screaming as her womanhood clamped down on his rod. It was impossible for Jake not to come with her and suddenly her womb was filled with his seed. Neytiri moaned and her heart was beating hard when she relaxed under Jake. He let go of her mouth and smiled as he saw her sweaty face. 'You are good at this Neytiri' he said. The huntress smiled back at him 'thank you my Jake'.

Jake moved off her and stood up, he needed a bath. Neytiri and Tanhi also needed to wash of their sweat and various body fluids. 'Come here my huntresses. Let's take a bath' he said. Neither of the two Na'vi women seemed to have anything against that. They stood up and followed Jake down in the water. None of them wore any clothes, Tanhi removed hers when she slept and Neytiri discarded her necklaces when she fucked.

The former human looked at the both naked women as they walked up to the water and jumped in. He noticed that Tanhis legs were very hot and let his hand go up one of them to finally touch her womanhood. She groaned as a response and looked very suggestive on Jake. He looked first at her and then at Neytiri, his mate seemed to enjoy the hot water. 'Let's do a quick run with you' Jake said and grabbed Tanhi. He placed her on top of him and started to kiss her body. Beginning at her face and slowly moving down to her breasts. The Icran tribe-leader seemed to like the treatment and moved Jakes manhood so she could enter him. 'Do it Jake' she whispered and put her arms around his neck.

Jake slowly lowered the smaller woman and penetrated her womanhood. Tanhi pulled her head back and hissed softly. She started to move rhythmical on top of him and moaned as he went deeper inside her. Jake grabbed her tail and started to pull it, something Tanhi seemed to like. She bent forward and Jake got her breasts in front of his face. 'Faster' she panted and Jake picked up speed. Going all the way into her womb. Tanhi started to breath quicker and when Jake touched her clit she came. She stopped moving and bent back, looking at the other tribe-leader with big eyes. 'Oh i'm not done with you yet' he said and kept going. Tanhi made a whimper but didn't seem to mind to much.

Suddenly Jake felt his mates hands on his body and turned towards him. Neytiri looked at him for a second and then kissed him. He kissed her back, but it felt a little strange to have one woman riding him and another making out with him. He broke the kiss and focused on Tanhi, he was going to make damn sure she had it good. It didn't take long before he felt her womanhood clamp around his rod as she came again. Jake managed to keep himself from orgasm, but it was just a matter of time. 'Neytiri, I need your help. Can you massage Tanhis clit?'

Neytiri did as he asked and started to touch the swollen clit. Tanhi closed her eyes and groaned when she felt the slim fingers massage her. Suddenly she felt a wave of pleasure and hissed as she came. Jake wan unable to hold it back himself and pressed her down on his manhood. He started to spray his cum inside her. Tanhi moaned and came again when her womb was filled up. She looked at Jake with an amazed expression and panted heavily.

When Jake finally went dry he released Tanhi and she slowly stood up. Her womanhood was covered in semen and she pulled herself up on the warm stone.

'Did I do good Tanhi?' Jake asked. The panting woman nodded at him 'you are more than a normal Na'vi' she said. 'Are you satisfied too Neytiri?' His mate groaned and sat down on his lap 'yes my Jake. I think you gave me a child' she said and smiled. Jake kissed her 'I don't have anything against more kids'.

Tanhi watched her own womb when Neytiri started to talk about children. She was pretty certain Jake would be father to more than one child. But she didn't say anything, she wanted to be certain.

Epilogue:

'Jake, I have happy news' the tribe leader watched his mate walked up to him with their second child in her arms.

'What? My beutiful huntress' he asked.

'Tanhi gave birth some days ago' Neytiri said with a big smile. Jake looked at her and tried to find some signs of jelousy. 'She has a good mate then' Jake said. Tanhi had mated with a warrior some weeks after the nights with Jake and Neytiri.

'Even tough her child is very early the little girl seems to be full of life'.

'I know what you want with this my Ney. The child might as well have five fingers. Everyone knows she is my daughter. Even thought you said I couldn't make her pregnant'.

'I did, and I was wrong. Eywa wanted it, and there is nothing anyone can do about that' Neytiri said and started to breastfeed the small child. 'Are you really alright whit all this?' Jake asked. Neytiri nodded 'yes, you are mine. Tanhis mate accepted the child as his own. Everything is ok'. 'I love you Na'vi'

I'm not very proud over this ending. But to be honest, i didn't know what to write. And impregnated Na'vi are something, right? Anyway, i would love some response, what is good? What is bad? Maybe even requests.


End file.
